To Love Again
by FIELD. OF. DREAMS.21
Summary: Allen's doesn't remember his lover from thousands of years and several reincarnations later, but that all changes with a single bite. (Poker Pair)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Get a move on Allen do the disclaimer or I will have Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki have a foursome with you you!(Foursome, hehe)**

**Kanda: Now why would I want to have sex with a bean sprout? That just doesn't make sense!**

**Lavi: *blush***

**Tyki: I'de prefer if it was just me and Allen**

**Author: Kanda, you would because I would make you! Lavi...you know you want to, so don't give that blushing nonsense, and Tyki This whole story is Tyki x Allen so you'll have enough chances!...What you standing around for Allen get a move on! *mutters*idiot apprentice**

**Allen:*Gulp* I'm going, I'm going *sigh* The author doesn't own D Gray-man or any characters mentioned...but she wish she did.**

**Author: Thanks Allen! Hope you enjoy the story Yaoi to come!**

Allen walked the cold streets in search of akuma, looking left and right not seeing or feeling anything he walked another block or two. He walked past an alley mouth to be grabbed and dragged into the dark alley.

Allen tried to scream but the hand over his mouth only allowed for muffled shouts to he heard. Allen thrashed around trying to free himself from the persons grasp but, the person was to strong.

As allen was thrashing around he tried to activate his antiakuma weapon, he almost succeeded when a strong hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. The strong hand flexed to make a fist and Allen felt a searing pain.

He let out a pained cry, his wrist had been snapped in half, Allen tried to activate even with the pain but it was to much, his hand reverted back to it's human arm.

"Don't do that you'll only hurt yourself."

Allen knew this voice, he just couldn't place it. The voice was similar, low and rough but calming to his mind.

The person didn't speak but Allen felt the person move closer. Cold sharp points were placed at his neck and thats when Allen realized it, this person was a vampire! The fangs sank into his neck as Allen put up as much resistance as he could, but he was becoming weaker by the second.

The vamire sucked at the boys neck until his bodies heartbeat became fainter.

"I think that should be enough Tyki you don't want to take too much blood or you might kill him."

"I know Road you don't have to keep telling me, I have self-control."

Tyki said in an annoyed tone turning to the other vampire who stepped out of a checkered door, that had appeared on the alley wall.

"Thats exactly why the boys body is almost drained, definitely self control. Remember Tyki we have to bring him back to the Earl, he has to come back to his family. Poor Allen doesn't remember who he really is, that he's a Noah"

"I know, all I want is him to come back to us."

With that the Tyki lifted his wrist to his fang and slit a cut across the wrist, and let is drip into the Allen's mouth.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the transformation."

Road said with a small chuckle as she walked up to Tyki who picked up Allen's unconscious body. She cupped his cheek and stare at him, happy to be have him back.

"It's about time he returned to us, after that last fight with the vampire hunters I thought we had lost him for sure. I'm glad to see he's okay."

"Yeah, now we should bring him home, can you open a gate Road."

A checkered door appeared and te two vampires and Allen walked through.

(Three days later, at the black order)

"Komui, Allen hasn't come back for three days, the last time we saw him all he gone out for was a patrol, he could be seriously hurt or worse dead! Can we send out a search party or something?"

"Lavi I realize you're worried but I bet Allen's just fine he can take care of himself, if he doesn't return in four days we'll send out finders."

"Fine, but if anything has happened to him I'll have my revenge on you and the person that hurts him."

With that Lavi stormed out of the head of the science departments office.

Kanda grunted and followed after him, Lenalee not far behind.

Lenalee stopped in the doorway and turned to her brother

"I'm worried about Allen too brother, so please at least send out a small group of finders to search." With that Lenalee followed after Kanda down the hallway.

(With Allen)

Allen woke to a dull pain in his body, especially his neck. Allen blinked open his eyes and looked around through squinted eyelids. The first thing Allen noticed was the small girl at his side who was asleep sitting in the armchair next to his bed.

Allen then realized he had no idea where he was, Allen dug through his memory which was very foggy and hard to remember. He remembered walking the streets then an alley but nothing else.

Allen moved the covers slowly as to not wake the girl, he then walked to the window that had the curtains drawn over them and threw tem open to only howl in pain and stumble back covering his eyes.

"Allen!" Road yelled jumping from her seat and running to the window closing the curtains.

Allen lay on the floor breathing hard, his arm still over his eyes

"Allen are you okay, can you get up?" Road asked getting down and kneeling next to him.

Allen pushed her back and ran towards the door only to lose his balance and trip, but he quickly got up again and threw open the door. He raced down the hall and kept running.

Road still in the room was too shocked to follow, Allen should not have been able to get out of bed so quickly after the transformation. She soon gained herself and ran to the hall and yelled out loudly,

"Tyki!"

Tyki quickly appeared in front of her

"Causing such a disturbance, what is the matter Road?"

"Allen has escaped and is running around here somewhere!"

"Shit, okay Road notify the others I'll go look for him."

With this Tyki ran down the hall as Road ran to the other doors that lined the hall knocking on each and notifying the ocupant of the task.

Allen continued taking different twist and turns, he was completly lost but he had a feeling, he had to find something no, not something someone.

Allen heard footsteps behind him and turned to look back to be greeted by crashing into something. Allen looked up from his spot on the floor and saw a tall darkskinned man, his hair somewhat messy. Allen knew this man, he was his lover how could he have forgotten him?

"Tyki?"

"Allen you've returned."

With this Tyki leaned down and hugged Allen to his chest, and they sat like that for a long time as Allen sobbed into Tyki's shoulder.


	2. I'm Back!

"Tyki, have you found Allen?" Road yelled running down the hall only seeing Tyki's back.

"Yes, Road I've found him."

Allen turned to have Road slam into him with a hug.

"Allen don't you ever do that to me again!"

Road yelled with a little sob

"I'm sorry I worried you Road, I was scared."

Road stayed there hugging Allen but realized with a start

"Wait! Allen since when do you remember me?"

"I ran into Tyki and I suddenly remembered, I remembered you, my sister, Lulu the black cat, Tyki my lover, and the vampire Noah clan, it's great to be back."

By then everyone had gatherd around Allen, Road, and Tyki.

"It's nice to see everyone again." Allen said with a smile, he then turned to one of the family members

"Sheryll, I still remember our bet, I expect you know what by the end of today."

"Damn, you could've forgotten that."

Everyone laughed but then Jasdero pointed out

"By the way it looks like he still hasn't transformed completely how is he up like this?

As an if to confirm the question Allen pitched forward, Tyki caught him in his arms before he could hit the floor. Tyki followed by the other Noahs brought Allen to his room and laid him down, everyone then filed out besides Tyki and Road who both sat down and occupied themselves.

Over the next few days, Tyki would feed Allen a cup of blood and stay with him until he fell asleep. After a week, Allen woke up to see Tyki smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, sitting up with ease.

"Come see for yourself."

Tyki said, putting a hand out for Allen to take. Allen took his hand and was led to a large bathroom filled with mirrors. Allen looked at his reflection, clearly shocked at who he saw looking back at him. It was Allen's face but he had dark skin just like Tyki's and his hair was silver, like a shiny nickel. But the thing that really stood out was Allen's golden eyes.

"Your transformation is complete."

Tyki told him. Allen walked up to the thin glass, lightly taping it to make sure it was really there. He then pushed his face close up to the glass, inspecting both eyes and his hair.

"Wow, should have died my hair sooner" Allen said looking at his silver hair

Tyki couldn't help but chuckle the boy was so cute trying to look at his hair without the mirror. Also he thought it was adorable how Allen still had his sense of humor

"Well, lets go find the rest of the family."

Allen and Tyki leave the room and Allen is hugged from behind and falls forward.

"Geez Road do you have to be so rough with the boy?" Tyki asked removing road from Allen and setting him back on his feet.

"Aww Tyki your so mean I was only hugging him." Road said with a pout

"It's okay Tyki I didn't get hurt."

"Fine"

"Come on Road, were going to find everyone else."

Allen, Tyki, and Road walked to the main dinning hall where the millenium Earl sat with everyone else.

"Allen it's great to hae you back where you belong. Do you have all your memory back boy?"

"If the fact that were being hunted by the Black order, my hand turns into a huge claw and is used to fight them, and that i'm the 14th noah count for something yeah I got my memory back."

"Wonderful, it's nice to have everyone back home, now the families complete."


	3. Friend or Foe?

"Allen!" Road yelled after the whte haired boy who turned when his name was called.

"What's up Road?"

"Allen you do remember what day is tomorrow don't you?"

"Um..Monday?"

"I don't mean that baka, I mean that Tyki's birthday is tomorrow!"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot!"

"I thought ths might happen,*sigh* okay, Allen I have something that could work but you have to be in full cooperation."

"Yes I agree, so what's your big idea?"

"Hehe, It's good, just follow me." Road grabbed Allen's hand and began to drag him to her room down te hall.

(**hours later)**

"Okay Allen, now all that's left is for you to survive the party tomorrow then give Tyki his present. So do you remember how to give Tyki his*cough* medicene?"

"Yep, I have to slip it into his blood before we go to bed."

"Also don't forget the ahem payment for my help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. It's already embarrassing enough so don't go showing to everyone."

"Okay got you, have a good nights sleep Allen, be ready for tomorrows activities."

"Good night Road"

(With the Black Order the vampire hunting association )

"Komui, Allen has been missing for a month now, we have to do something, he could be seriously hurt while were sitting around not looking for him. For all we know those damn vampires have eaten him by now!"

"I know Lavi, I'm doing all I can, I bet were all worried about him Allen."

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH, IF YOU WERE HE WOULD BE FOUND BY NOW!"

"Lavi calm down, we can go out and look for Allen ourselves we can ask Kanda to help too."

"Good idea Lenalee, I'll go get Kanda."

Lavi ran out of the room leaving Lenalee and her brother, Lenalee walked towards the door activating her dark boots and turned to her brother.

"If Allen really is hurt then your the one at fault, you could've sent out a serch party, so be ready to face the consequence."

Lenalee left then leaving her brother in a stage of shock.

"She really has matured." Komui muttered to himself leaning back in his chair.

(With Allen)

Allen paced in his room, Tyki had gone out on business and wouldn't be back till his birthday party tomorrow. Allen circled the room a few more times before grabbing his coat and going to his window. Throwing the panels open he jumped from the window landing with a small thumb.

Allen roamed the streets, something was troubling him, he couldn't remember anything before the alleyway and he felt like there were people he shouldn't forget, but whenever he thought of those people now all he felt was a murderous intent.

(With Lavi and co.)

"We might as well check around here first just to see if he's hanging around just blowing off steam. although it's not likely it's still worth a shot."

(Allen)

Allen continued walking the streets his white noah jacket pulled over his head hiding his face. Allen suddenly tensed his blood turning colder, it was warning him of something. Allen activated his hand and jumped on top of a nearby church.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda moved down the street weary of their surroundings when they stopped in front of the churchh. Suddenly Kanda's kanta Mugen suddenly began glowing.

"Kanda what's going on with your sword?"

Lavi and Lenalee asked

"Its reacting to a vampire, and according to it, the vampire is close."

Allen with his magnified hearing could hear everything the three people were saying, Kanda he knew that name from somewhere. Allen didn't take time to think about it, these people were vampire hunters he had to take them down so they wouldn't hurt his family. These people made him feel the murderous intent he always felt when he tried to remember

Allen jumped from the church building landing with a thud on the cobblestone behind the trio of hunters.

Kanda stopped and turned when he heard a noise from behind him to be met with the clashing of Mugen and metal. Lavi and Lenalee looked behind them to see a white clad figure they knew a vampire fighting with Kanda.

"Kanda!"

Lenalee shot forward trying to knock the vampire back, she zoomed forward but the figure was faster, he grabbed her ankel and threw her towards Lavi who caught her before she hit the street.

"Okay pal you can't get away with throwing my friends around you're going down, first seal!"

a seal appeared under the figure and began to glow with fire.

Kanda ran at the Allen, and Allen surprised allowed Kanda a swipe at him. Allen felt a stabbing pain and looked down to see blood staining his jacket, he had been stabbed in the stomach.

Allen growled and jumped back trying to escape he couldn't verse three hunters that strong, He jumped trying to get to the roof of a nearby building but his jacket was caught when he looked back he saw the girl who who's name was Lenalee.

"I won't let you escape! If you have something to do with Allen spit it out!"

Allen twisted in her hold he didn't know how these people knew him!

"Let me go!" He threw his hand back to attack and the girl immediately let go but Allen caught his own jacket and cut the hood.

Allen fell to the cobblestone street and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Allen is that really you!"

Lavi, and Lenalee ran towards him, seeming to forget that they had just been fighting him.

Allen stepped away

"Allen what's the matter?"

Lavi asked stopping in his tracks

"Look, i don't know how you know me but you're my enemy."

Allen charged towards Lavi but Kanda suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed at him grazing his shoulder.

"Aghh!"

This time the sword hurt more than before, Allen felt like he was on fire! the pain was to much and he fell to his knees.

"You might be our friend but if you attck us I have to defend."

Allen slowly looked up, and quickly swiped at Kanda's ankels making small cuts, then he quickly jumped up and swiped at Kandas face making a cut from his chin to cheek.

Kanda stabbed towards Allen who jumped back, jumped on a building and ran. The trio chased after him but soon lost track.

"That was Allen, but what I don't understand is whta's the matter with him, why did he attack us?"

Lenalee looked like she was going to cry, then Lavi added

"There was something weird with him it seemed like he didn't remember us at all."

"I don't think he did, I think that stupid Noah vampire clan had transformed him." Kanda said wiping off his blade.

"Then we have to help him!"

Allen slowed his pace he was in great pain, he felt like he was being burned and he was bleeding heavely. Allen took a few steps but collapsed to the ground.

"Tyki I'm sorry" he whispered


	4. Pain but no Gain

**THANK YOU MY BETA READER FOR THIS STORY SHIRUBAGURE!**

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Strawberry**

**J Is Me**

**Shirubagure**

Andune Carnesir

**Panda Master X**

**MaxAngelOfDeath**

The house of the Noah was in an uproar, when the level three akuma had come knocking on Rhode's door she had been expecting them to tell her of something the earl wanted, but she was surprised whenthe akuma's frantic voice said.

"Noah-sama, Allen-sama is not in his room and we can not find him!" The level three exclaimed.

"What! My Allen-kun is gone!?" She yelled as she jogged down to Lulubell's room.

"Lulu have you seen Allen?" She yelled bursting into the older girls room.

Lulubell turned with a worried face,

"Uh, no why are you looking for him Rhode?"

"A level three came to me this morning and they can't find Allen anywhere!" She exclaimed as she paced back and forth.

"I'll go get everyone, we have to find him before Tyki finds out" Lulubell said as she quickly fixed her hair.

"Before I find out what?" A voice said from the doorway and Lulubell and Rhode looked up to Tyki Mikki.

"Tyki it's horrible, we can't find Allen anywhere!" Rhode yelled as she ran to her uncle.

"What!?" Tyki exclaimed as he bolted out of the room followed by Rhode and Lulubell.

"Lulu can you notify the family and get them to help us? Rhode come with me to look!" He said burtsing out of the door's to the Noah mansion.

-Back with Allen-

Allen groaned as he moved his body and was surprised to hear sheets rustle.

"Wha?" He blinked his eyes and looked up to see a white ceiling.

He turned his head and looked around in confusion. He was in a small room it was completely white and he was laying on a hard metal bed. He say up and looked around, he spotted a security camera in the corner of the room and a small toilet in the other.

"Where am I?" He asked himself out loud.

"You vampire are at The Black Order Vampire Holding and Research Facility" a voice said coming from a small speaker

Allen looked around panic when suddenly a door opened and a man walked in, a scowl on his face. He was blonde and had his hair in a braid to his back.

"Hello Walker." the man said.

"How do you know me?" Allen growled moving back as he looked at the door open behind the man.

"I'm sorry but you won't be escaping." Link said as he touched a button on a remote in his hand.

Allen fell to his knees as a shot of holy water was pushed into his veins.

"Gah!" He screamed in agony.

"That'll happen if you try to escape now," Link pulled up a chair and sat on it.

"Where is the location of the Noah mansion?" he asked.

"This is an interrigation isn't it?" Allen sniped.

Link nodded curtly.

Allen spat at his feet and was immediatley injected with holy water and Link pulled out an iron switchblade.

"Wanna answer the question?" Link asked spinning the knife between his fingers.

"Never!" Allen gasped out, the holy water was burning his insides.

"Should've just answered me Walker." Link said as he made several long cuts along Allen's body.

"Agh! Stop stop please!" Allen yelled as his body burned.

"I'll stop if you answer my questions." Link said spining the knife again.

"I'llnever betray my family!" Allen gasped back.

"Too bad." Link said as he injected a larger amount of holy water and Allen passed out from the pain.

"Think about your decisions" Link said briskly leaving the room.

-with Tyki-

Tyki grunted and suddenly he clutched his chest.

"Tyki what's the matter?!" Rhode yelled worried .

"It's shounen something's happened to him!" Tyki grunted.

"We have to hurry!" Rhode yelled.

"Yeah we have to find him quick or at the rate this is going he won't be alive when we finally do"

They were about to begin running again when a hunter appeared in front of them and placed something at their feet and dissapeared just as suddenly.

Tyki and Rhode looked at eachother and slowly opened the package, inside was a tape. They place it in the player and a hologram showed up and played the scene of Allen in the white room.

"Shounen!" Tyki yelled then the video ended and a voice said.

"Noah we have Allen Waker and don't plan on letting you have him back" the the player stopped and Tyki and Rhode stood in shock.

"What should we do?" Rhode asked.

"Let's bring this to the earl" Tyki said and Rhode nodded.

"We'll come for you Allen we promise."


End file.
